What is this Feeling?
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Ruka is caught out of class by Yuuki, & they both tell each other what they REALLY feel..unadulterated LOATHING!and where does Aidou come in? Well obviously with his Kaname Collection O.O  Flames will be used for Smores! Written in less the 10min!CRACKFIC


**AN: This is technically i skit i quickly wrote up for a convention i went to in August. The Skit was written in less then 10 minutes. So i turned the skit into a small one-shot. I don't like script format so here its in actual STORY FORMAT! The skit supposedly was funny, so i hope its still funny without people acting it out... I was Ruka when we did this :P And the inspiration came from The Song, What is This Feeling? From WICKED... Please Tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! IF I DID, I'D MAKE SURE SHIKI WAS MINEEEEEE!**

**

* * *

**

It was Nighttime already, and Yuuki was walking around doing her job as part of the disciplinary committee. There seemed to be no day class girls out tonight. Which was good. She didn't want to put any of them in danger in case one of the night class students lost control and decided to drink the blood of the day class girls.

Sitting on the tree branch, Yuuki looked around the area."Where is Zero? He's supposed to be patrolling with me!" Yuuki muttered under her breath angrily. Why did Zero have to leave her alone? Here she was patrolling by herself, while went who knows where to sleep. Jumping from the tree she walked around for a while longer to patrol.

Ruka was leaning on the balcony in the roof. She had decided to leave in the middle of the class, cause she couldn't stand Aidou as all he kept talking about was Kaname-sama this and Kanama-sama that. Kaname was HERS! And she would make sure it would stay that way. Not even Yuuki could get in her way.

Staring at the picture in her hands, a dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh Kaname…" she said looking at the picture dreamily. She loved the way Kaname looked. With his beautiful red eyes, and amazing hair. Leaning forward, she placed her lips in the picture. Giving it a kiss she wished she could give the real person.

Yuuki walked around a bit more till she found herself on the roof area. Her eyes caught sight of someone leaning on the balcony. _Ruka?_ She wondered stepping forward.

"Uhmmmm…. What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly, and confused

Jumping up, ruka quickly hid the picture behind her back. She was embarrassed at being caught, but didn't show it. She quickly dropped the picture on the floor, and slid it away with her shoe.

"Ughh," She scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "nothing that concerns you"

Yuuki stared at her for a second before clearing her throat and starting to talk again.

"You know night class students shouldn't be out at this time! You should be in class…. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah"

Ruka looked at her nails, while taping her foot. She completely blocked out anything Yuuki said. All she could hear was 'BlahBlahBlah..' which was most likely what the other girl was saying. Ruka didn't listen to anyone. Unless you were Kaname, she could care less what you said.

After a few seconds, Ruka looked up at Yuuki.

"Are you done yet?" she asked a yawn escaping her mouth boredly. Looking at Yuuki one more time, she turned around to leave.

Yuuki heaved a sigh knowing the other girl ignored everything she just said.

"Just get back to class," she said and turned around to leave too. At last second she turned around and spoke in slightly cheerful voice. "Oh! And say 'Hi' to Kaname-sempai for me will you?"

Ruka stopped in her tracks at those words. Turning around she glared at the girl before her.

"Stay away from Kaname-sama he's MINE! " She hissed dragging out the last word.

"But he loves ME!" Yuuki argued. She knew it was true. Kaname always told her he loved her.

Ruka quickly stepped forward and slapped Yuuki across the face. Yuuki huffed angrily before retaliating. They both began to slap each other and pull at each others hair.

"You shouldn't lead on Kaname-sama if you also want to be with that disgusting Zero!" Ruka yelled angrily pulling on Yuuki's hair. "You are just like that whiny Bella that makes Edward and Jacob throw themselves at her!" She said remembering the book Aidou had lent her once called Twilight, as she pushed Yuuki away and turned her head away.

Yuuki stomped and turned her head away. "No I love Kaname-sempai!"

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Yuuki started suddenly looking up.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!" Ruka said annoyed at the other girl. Was she seriously this dumb?

Her hand reached up pressing against her neck "my pulse is rushing"

Ruka lifted a hand to her head. She was starting to get a headache from all of Yuuki's whining. "my head is reeling"

"My face is flushing" Yuuki's other hand now reached up pressing against her cheeks.

"What is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name, yeeesss,  
loathing…. unadulterated loathing …." They both said at the same time turning to face each other.

"For your face" Ruka said pointing at Yuuki's face.

"Your voice"

"Your clothing"

"Lets just say I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
there's a strange exhilaration in such total  
detestation. It's so pure so strong  
though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last  
and I will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long" They both said, walking around each other in circles, glaring at each other the whole time. As soon as they finished they both turned around and stomped away.

Aidou who had been sent by Kaname to find Ruka and bring her back to class, walked into the roof, just as both girls stormed out. His hand reached forward as he attempted to call out to Ruka. Why couldn't Kain have been the one sent. Ruka usually listened to him. He couldn't fail Kaname.

Taking a step forward, his foot collided with something. Leaning down, he grabbed the object on the floor, bringing it up to his face.

"Huh?" he said as he turned, what looked to be a frame around.

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw Kaname's picture. "KANAME-SAMA!" He whispered… screamed , hugging it to his chest. Looking to make sure no one was around, Aidou qickly kissed the picture, just like Ruka had been doing a bit before him.

Smile on his face, he turned and skipped away. He was going to put the picture with the others he had. A small giggle left his lips. This would be 242 in his 'Kaname-sama' Collection.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**R & R!**

**-SakuraAddiction13 **

**aka. Nikki  
**


End file.
